Fragile Hearts
by Rainwinggamer
Summary: Taiyo, offspring of the infamous Villain Tomura Shigaraki, after eight years of nothing to do he is given the chance to be a spy and attend U.A. High school. Will he follow his father's footsteps into the path of darkness? Or give the light a chance? Taiyo and his mum belong to me. My hero academia characters belong to Horikoshi. Enjoy!
1. Taiyo Shigaraki

Taiyo Shigaraki

Height: 5'2"

Hair color: Lavender

Eye color: dark blue

DoB: March 12

Age: 15

Quirk: Glitch: Can teleport anywhere in a 54 meter radius. Catastrophe: Stores kinetic energy into his hands then releases it giving off a sonic blast.

Personality: Taiyo is a somewhat shy person. Due to being by himself for most of his life, he has trouble interacting with others, sometimes stammering when trying to talk, and it didn't help that he was also dealing with trauma. He get's easily scared by loud and hectic situations, he often tries to avoid being around others. Taiyo is very anxious about his appearance and doesn't open up easily to his peers. If he'd have gotten proper help he would have been very outgoing and he would have no problem stuttering. But it's with his untreated PTSD that keeps him from moving forward.

Appearance: Has fairly pale skin, dark blue eyes with visible shadows underneath them, and unkept hair that reaches his shoulders, often covering his right eye. Taiyo has small circular face compared to the rest of his peers, and his figure is very delicate and petite.

Family: Tomura Shigaraki(Father), unnamed mother(deceased), Shimura(Grandfather; deceased), Hana Shimura(Aunt; deceased), Nana Shimura(Great Grandmother; deceased), All for One(Foster Grandfather)

Facts:

-right side of his face and arm are burned

-has a horizontal scar on his left cheek

-had long hair when he was younger

-left handed


	2. Happy Family

U.A. High school the number one Hero school in all of Japan and probably in the entire world. It is known for its freestyle of a school having many courses for students to be in, one being the most popular, the Hero course. Only 1 in 300 applicants are accepted! Many Heroes have graduated from this school and has made a name for themselves in society, there's **Best Jeanist! **A guy who's one the best Jeanist award eight years running! Then the man who's stopped the most crime than anyone else in recorded history: **Endeavor! **Then there's **All Might, **who magnanimously declined the people's choice award.

**Awwww, how charitable...**

Too bad, I was raised to hate him. My name is Taiyo Shigaraki, and yes I am a Shigaraki, meaning I am the son of Tomura Shigaraki and I am here to be a spy undercover due to rumors about our beloved Symbol of Peace being a teacher here. My dad has a strange desire to kill All Might, and by moving forward towards that goal I was going to have to do attend U.A. High. Though my father never told me this desire in person it was Kurogiri who did. Ever since mom's death Tomura has made himself absent for the past eight years of my life...doing whatever he is doing.

"Crap, I made it in time." I grumbled, I had put up an extreme effort to not be on time for the exam but Kurogiri had other plans, one of them being to chuck me through on of his portals. I was not happy to say the least. Today I would take the practical portion of the general entrance exam for U.A.

"MOVE ASIDE DEKU!"

I heard someone in the crowd shout making me jump out of my skin. Not wanting to have any eye contact with said person yelling I just quickly walked towards the entrance hoping not to catch unwanted attention.

After receiving my I.D. number and sat in one of the seats in the stadium completely mixed in with all the wannabe Heroes. In front of the stadium was Present Mic, a tall, slender man with long blond hair, that was spiked upward in a huge tuft behind his head, and had a small mustache. His Hero costume consisted of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sported tan shoulder pads and a red belt and blow pads, all studded, with black fingerless gloves, his neck had on his famous speaker that helped aid his Quirk. He also wore a pair of headphones, and a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses. Why he would wear that in such a dark room? I had no idea.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!" He yelled up into the crowd.

Silence was his response. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the teacher since all he was trying to do was lighten the mood.

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of you practical! Are you ready?! **YEAHHHHH!"**

"It's the voice Hero, **Present Mic. **Wow...!"

I heard a voice mutter from behind me, I chuckled to myself, I assumed from the voice he was male and he was one to identify as a fanboy. I, of course could never be a fan of Heroes being in a family of Villains makes it a challenge to do that, thankfully I was able to find interest in other things.

"This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long "Mock cityscape maneuvers" bring along whatever you want! After this presentation you'll each head to our assigned testing location!" The voice Hero explained.

The Pro continued on about how each site was filled with three different kinds of Faux Villains and how each one had different amount of points.

"May I ask a question?!"

I turned to who the voice belonged to, and to my right a boy with short dark blue hair with rectangular glasses, had stood up from the crowd. I could already tell from his looks he was an uptight serious person, which was no fun.

"There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of Faux Villain, on this handout!" He exclaimed pointing to a paper which I assumed was the handout.

"Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model Heroes!"

More or less...

"And you, with the curly hair!" I turned my head to see a curly haired boy with freckles. "You've been muttering this whole time...it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!"

The curly haired teen cowered in his seat and said a quick sorry. I felt bad for him for I quite enjoyed his muttering, it gave a good background sound to the deathly silence that clouded the room. Present Mic then went on to explain the fourth Faux Villain, saying it was a zero pointer and that it was just and obstacle to avoid. Then ten minutes later he ended his speech with a "PLUS ULTRA!"

**BAM.**

It's so big. I thought as I looked at the huge gate that loomed over us. I noticed the green haired teen being scolded again by the blue haired teen, again! I gave a harsh scowl towards the taller one, didn't he realize he was causing a scene, doing more harm than good to the other one. I wanted to go over there and speak my mind, but it was a wall that silenced my mouth to speak.

"AND...BEGIN!"

"Huh?" everyone said out loud confused on the sudden announcement. "WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST'S STARTED! RUN! RUN! THE DIE IS CAST!"

I ran with the other teens into the huge city replica. I separated from the crowd and turned a corner to my left and spotted three of the robot Villains. I had two Quirks, one was called Glitch: I could teleport anywhere within a 54 meter radius, my second one was called Catastrophe: I can create a shockwave out of my hands and I knew just how to use both of them. I teleported from underneath the first robot and used a shockwave rendering the bot useless, I then teleported in the middle of the second and third, I raised my arms on both my sides and blasted the two of them. I ran around the city doing the same thing on rinse repeat, which kept getting a bit boring, I teleported on top of a third pointer and blasted it from there. After about 15 robots I began to get tired, I hadn't ever used this much energy before, I should really go to the gym more often. I spotted the green curly haired teen being chased by a two pointer, and without much hesitation I teleported over there and raised both my hands making a rather huge shockwave. I turned to see if the boy was alright and he seemed fine just a little frightened, I quickly teleported away from there and went back to collecting more points.

Holy shit, I just saved someone?! Isn't that something a Hero would do?

I ignored the voice and stop dead in my tracks due to a giant zero pointer Faux Villain. It was huge at least 100 feet tall. How was something that big even allowed in a school? I did what any normal person would do, I ran.

I ran so fast that ended up tripping over some rubble and landing next to a small petite girl with bobbed brown hair and blushing cheeks, it turned out she her foot was stuck in some rubble. With a groan, I scoot over to her fallen form and place my hand onto the debris and send a shockwave to it, causing it to crumble to pieces freeing her from her prison. She gave me a grateful look, "Thank you so much! My names Uraraka."

"Taiyo." I reply shyly before a huge gust of wind hits us, I crack my eyes open and look with wide eyes at the green teen high in the air and punch a huge crater into the Villain. After what felt like minutes, he fell safely to the ground thanks to Uraraka's Quirk and what surprised me was how defeated he looked. "I-I just need one point!" I heard him cry.

He gave a teary eyed look towards me and I flinched. I then turned and left the boy not wanting any old memories to resurface from the past. When I came home, I thought about what had happened today and I couldn't help but notice how similar the small male's Quirk was to All Might.

But there was no way that scrawny small boy had any relations to All Might, right?


	3. I want to go home

"Congratulations Taiyo Gardner, we welcome you as a student of U.A. High!"

Taiyo hated himself. Like he really did. He hated how All Might called him a true Hero in that holographic video he wished the universe wouldn't treat him like this. But it was no use to argue with a pre recorded video. Like always, his father was not present this morning but that was normal for Taiyo and at least he had Kurogiri to greet him good morning.

He quickly ate his breakfast and jumped through the purple portal curtosey to Kurogiri, he walked through the hallways of U.A. He found a door with the word and letter '1-A' Taiyo sighed, he really hated himself. Ultimately, the room was loud and filled with unnecessary squawking from the students littered around the room.

Tedious, filthy, little bags of flesh...

Taiyo sat in the middle of a frog girl and the square-headed boy from the entrance exam, who got out of his seat to scold a spiky haired kid. "You seem troubled, ribbit." the frog girl commented.

The lavender stiffened at the words. It took Taiyo all of last night to even have the courage to be here and he was definitely not prepared for conversation with another person.

"Uh...guess I am.." he muttered his response. "..T-Taiyo Gardner."

The frog girl gave a genuine smile, "Tsuyu Asui but call me Tsu for short."

Taiyo cringed internally at the positivity in her voice, yeah...he really hated today. He hated his life even more when the freckled kid entered the room, and Taiyo eyed him suspiciously. Unfortunately he couldn't observe him any longer since a strange tall man entered the classroom and Taiyo thought he looked familiar.

He loomed over everyone obviously giving off the vibe of intimidation, "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

The man had long dark hair that rested calmly on his shoulder, even with the dark locks covering most of his face Taiyo could still see the bags under his eyes. Very similar to Taiyo's, he wore a grey scarf and baggy black clothes, "I'm your Homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." though the welcoming didn't sound so...welcoming.

"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head to the grounds."

Taiyo was quietly ushered into the changing rooms along with his other...classmates, it irked Taiyo to use that word.

* * *

The changing rooms was filled with boys opening and closing their lockers, Taiyo stared at his shirtless self in the mirror. His hair was in a pony tail revealing the burnt side of his face that traveled down his body to his right arm. More scars were also littered across his flesh like an a-ray of stars in the night sky.

Debris...

Fire...

the smell of motor oil...

"M-mommy."

"MOMMY!"

Taiyo put his shirt on.

"A test of our Quirks?!" The class exclaimed.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!" Asked the brown haired girl.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become Heroes." Aizawa turned his head slightly to look at his students for the next three years. "U.A. is known for it's 'Freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

Taiyo didn't understand the eerie vibe this teacher was trying to give to everyone, he understood the concept of 'tough love' but...he felt Aizawa was being too vague. He listened as Aizawa listed off the tests that the students did in middle school, though Taiyo never went to middle school after the incident. Aizawa tossed a ball to the spiky hard kid who was standing in the middle of a white circle, "Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty seven meters." the blond stated cool.

"Great. Now try with your Quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle." The teacher informed.

Bakugo warmed up his arms by stretching them, before pitching the ball with a boom...literally.

"**DIE!**"

Taiyo felt sorry for the ball that sizzled and rolled to a stop.

"It's important for us to know our limits." Aizawa clicked a small device and showed it to the class, "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of Heroes you'll be."

705?! Dang, he'd be a good opponent to spar against.

Everyone began to exclaim and shout in happiness at the fact that their Quirks were allowed, Taiyo took a mental note at the scared look the curly hair boy gave to himself.

"You're hoping to become Heroes after three years here...and you think it'll be fun and games? Right.

The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judges hopeless and will be **expelled."**

Aizawa used his hand to move the black locks out of his face revealing an insane grin, "Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the Hero course at U.A. High!"

"The lowest scorer will be expelled..?"

Man, Taiyo was really getting annoyed by her voice.

"It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't...That's totally unfair!"

At least I'd be going home...

"Natural disasters...Highway pileups...rampaging Villains...calamity is always around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones...who correct all that unfairness."

Liar...Taiyo thought trying to suppress a frown.

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at Mcdonald's. I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years **U.A. will run you through the wringer."**

"That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. **So bring it. **The demonstration is over. **Now it's for real."**

**Event 1: 50-Meter Dash**

Taiyo didn't even need to run as the buzzer went off, he appeared right at the finish line.

"0.8 seconds."

Aizawa stared blankly at the skinny teen who did little to no effort. Taiyo Gardner...Quirk: Glitch...allows him to teleport from one place to another..we'll see how far his Quirk gets him in the other events..

**Event 2: Grip strength **

Apparently not very far, as the next event was Grip strength...which was something Taiyo very much lacked in the gene pool. It is the very reason he was trained to be fast and to fight dirty, but this was no fight it was just a test... a test that Taiyo hated very much. He sighed, as he heard a boy named Sero compliment another boy who's grip strength was 540 Kg.

**Event 3: Standing long jump**

The standing long jump. Now this was a test he very much liked. Mainly cause it made him use very little energy which could be looked at as very lazy and not quite Hero like...but Taiyo was no Hero. He felt a little bad for curly hair, who's butt was in the sand, Taiyo just couldn't understand why the boy wasn't using his Quirk.

**Event 4: Side stepping**

Taiyo didn't use his Quirk for this, mainly because he wasn't use to teleporting short distances since it made him feel sick for some reason.

**Event 5: Throwing**

The Villain offspring watched as the round faced girl caused the ball float, earning her the infinity and Taiyo had to admit, he was impressed.

The curly haired boy next to him looked like he pissed himself and it wasn't for the fact that the floating girl just made that score, Taiyo felt it was something much more though he couldn't think of what.

Now it Taiyo's turn, throwing the ball wasn't the problem at all. It was the fact he was having at least 20 students and a Pro Hero watch him do it and that terrified him more than he'd like to admit. Can they please just turn around..he pleaded in his mind. Though he knew there was no one in the universe that could save him now.

He grabbed the ball with sweaty hands and walked towards the circle and looked at all the students stares, plus a teacher's. Already his stomach felt queasy.

"Hurry up, Gardner! We don't have all day." Deadpanned Aizawa.

Taiyo took a deep breath trying to temporarily calm his shivering which to no avail wasn't working, he reiled his arm back and threw with all his might.

"43 meters."

Taiyo nodded meekly and crept quickly back to everyone else. A couple students gave him concerned looks before one spoke up, "Dude, are you okay? You look really pale." commented a yellow headed dude, who was named Kaminari.

Figures...oh gosh, I really don't feel good... Taiyo sat down trying to survive the wave of nausea that pooled over his brain. Come on Taiyo! You can do this! Just three more tests and then you can go home and then throw up.

The thought of vomit caused some bile to erupt from his throat and into his mouth, Taiyo cringed and swallowed the bile leaving a bad taste in his mouth making him even more miserable. His thoughts were interrupted when the square boy named Tenya Iida made a comment, "Seems like he received some special instruction."

Taiyo looked and saw curly hair talking to the teacher. He noticed the goggles hanging around his teacher's neck and realized he was the Hero Eraserhead. An underground Hero that hated the media. But now wasn't the time to analyze.

"Yeah, the instruction to leave this school." the ash blond from before added.

What does he mean by that? Was what Taiyo wanted to ask, but all that came out of his mouth was "What..do...mean?"

Th blond turned towards the lavender, "Cause he's Quirkless." he scoffed as if this was a known fact.

The teen gave a quizzical look to the ground. That doesn't make any sense?! I remember seeing him punch a giant hole into that Faux Villain. This doesn't make any sense.

The blond seemed to notice the doubt in the lavender's face, so he added, "Look. Aizawa's giving him another chance. Watch. You'll see what I mean."

So Taiyo did.

He watched as the small boy threw the ball so hard and watched the ball land even farther than the blond's previous pitch.

The boy clenched his fist and gave a glassy eyes look towards Aizawa. "Sensei..!"

"I..can still move."

* * *

Taiyo turned to face the blond but he was already gone from his spot and was racing towards the frightful boy.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF DEKU!"

Deku? Is that his name..? Well that's not a very nice name..

Once Bakugo was...immobilized from attacking Deku. Aizawa moved onto the scoreboard not necessarily telling them but by showing them.

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa said cooly.

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" shouted some of the students while others boasted that they already knew it was a scam.

Taiyo on the other hand took this as his chance to rid himself of his breakfast and threw up onto the floor. Some shouted in shock while others looked in concern, Aizawa just sighed and handed Deku and Taiyo two passes to the nurses office.

Ending the day.

Taiyo of course didn't go to the nurse mainly because he didn't find it very comforting for a stranger to look him over and then give him drugs. He grabbed the entrance wall for support as he felt another wave of nausea, oh how he hated himself sometimes. He crumpled in on himself letting his face connect to the cold concrete wall and he listened to the sound of his pounding heart. It amazed him and sickened him at the same time that this organ was the reason for his life and soon death...death what a funny word, maybe death would finally end his suffering-

"What the hell are you doing?"

Taiyo lifted his eyelids and flicked them up to the blond looking down at his predicament. He felt the blond's irritation when the lavender made no response.

"Tch. Are you always this quiet?"

"Only when he wants to be." Taiyo said responding this time, his voice weak and rough from the bile that left his throat. He tried to stand up, only for the nausea to hint him once again and the pounding of his heart return to his ears. "Oh god.." he said before throwing up again in the bushes. Once he was finished he felt his legs buckle but instead of falling he was caught by the blond who Taiyo forgot was still there.

"Didn't Aizawa-sensei send you to Recovery girl?" He asked steadying Taiyo so he wouldn't fall again.

"..Y'know I kinda forgot you were still here..so what's your name? I don't remember." Taiyo asked completely avoiding the question that was asked.

The blond took notice of what the lavender was doing and he was going to comment on it but something in those eyes made him drop it entirely. "Bakugo." he answered. "Katsuki Bakugo. And don't you forget it ever again."

Katsuki Bakugo...huh..

Taiyo then abruptly let go of him and took a couple steps away from him. What the hell am I doing?!

"Uh. Sorry. Taiyo Gardner. I need to go now...so bye." Taiyo turned and began speed walking out of there, but he had underestimated the stubbornness of his acquaintance. He was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and pulled back to face the angered Bakugo.

"Oi, what the hell?! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Bakugo growled.

Taiyo couldn't help but see non threatening he was, compared to the wrath of his father. His father...Taiyo mentally shuddered, he was like your worst nightmares piled into one, but Bakugo on the other hand...looked like an angry kitten.

"S-Sorry, I need to get back home." He quickly said and ran off until he was a good distance away. He stepped through the purple warp gate that appeared in front of him and couldn't help but smile.

Maybe U.A. isn't so bad after all.


	4. Life is funnot

__Taiyo woke up to the sound of dripping water he gasped and looked around at his surroundings, he was in a building. _"What...?" Taiyo began to say before turning quickly to the sound of a car halting to a stop. He slowly stood up and walked towards the sound, his steps feeling ten times heavier._

_Suddenly his surroundings changed abruptly and he was face first with the remains of a car accident, he felt his breath hitch as he fell sight with his mothers body. "Holy shit.." Taiyo cried as he knelt down towards her corpse. _

_Her blank gaze would haunt Taiyo for the rest his life, he jumped when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked down and saw the weak expression his mother gave him, "Taiyo, what have you become..?" she asked quietly...too quietly._

_"I-I don't know.." He fearfully answered._

_He watched as her life faded from her and she took her final breath, "Mommy..." Taiyo began. "Mommy...please.."_

_Taiyo felt the big hot tears threatening to fall on his face and he sobbed, his body shaking violently. "Please...don't...leave me.."_

Taiyo woke up again. But this time he was back in his room, he wiped his sweat filled face and looked at the time...4:30 AM.

The lavender sighed and forced himself out of bed and downstairs to the bar area, where he sat down at one of the boots where he felt himself start to cry again. He hated himself. It was a fact that was known even before the incident.

"Taiyo, what are you doing up?"

Taiyo turned to see Tomura standing at the bar entrance, he was wearing his regular attire with his 'Father' on his face. While Taiyo got a lot of his looks from his mother it was his father's skinny form and hairstyle that he inherited. Tomura sat next to his son and they both sat in uncomfortable silence, Taiyo tried thinking of something to talk about but his mind came up with nothing. Thankfully Tomura started the conversation.

"How was school?" he asked, scratching his neck in the process.

"Uh, well, it could've been better. I may have thrown up two times...other than that...it was okay."

Tomura gave a quiet nod, "Nightmare?"

...

"Yeah." he answered meekly. "M'sorry."

Tomura paused, before pulling Taiyo into an awkward hug, he rest his chin into his son's purple curls while Taiyo nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "You've been distant.." Taiyo said, "Why..?"

"Just been busy." Tomura admitted, "Planning.."

"With All for One?"

"Yeah.."

"Why can't we be normal?"

Tomura winced at the question, as leader of the Villain League it was his responsibility to know the answer to all questions and it sucked that the one question he couldn't answer was from his own child.

"I-I miss being normal.." Taiyo continued. "Not that I don't like the life that I have now...it's just ...I don't know..."

"I miss mom...I miss her so much...I-I wish she was still here.."

"I know, and I promise that once this is all over...we will be normal again.." Tomura felt himself hold Taiyo tighter as he continued to speak. "We can finally go to the beach and watch the sunset, just like we did as a family."

Tomura felt Taiyo nod against him and he wished with all his might that he could relieve his son of the pain he felt but he knew the world didn't work that way.

* * *

The second day at U.A. High, was...boring.

Taiyo had forgotten how uninteresting school was...and he felt like the other students agreed, at least being part American helped with English class.

Lunch was pretty boring as well. Though the food was good Taiyo will never understand how Lunch Rush is a Pro Hero.

Now...for Hero basic training.

"I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might exclaimed entering the classroom.

Taiyo felt his breath hitch as he saw the real life Pro Hero...the one his father has so much hatred for.

"Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into Heroes!"

He held out a card that had the word BATTLE in bold letters. "No time to dally. Today's activity is this! Battle training!"

In his other hand was a device, and when he pressed it a bunch of shelves came rumbling out of the walls next to the students.

"**COSTUMES!" **The students shouted in ecstasy.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta!"

"OKAY!"

Taiyo grabbed his case with the number four on it and for a second time went into the changing rooms.

He looked in the mirror at his costume wearing self. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a hoodie attached to it, with long pants and boots that were a colorful shade of black and blue. He put on his fingerless gloves, goggles and black mouth mask. He then grabbed his mother's switchblade and tucked it in his pocket before exiting the room.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on...you're all Heroes!"

Taiyo looked at Bakugo's costume, I can't help but see how much he looks like a Villain with that type of grin.

He gulped.

"Nice costume, Gardner-chan." Tsu complimented.

"Oh..thanks." He said a little too quickly. "Uh, you look like a frog!" What the fuck was that?!

"It's what I was kinda going for since my Quirk is called Frog."

Their conversation was soon cut short as All Might called for everyone's attention.

"Shall we begin, my wards?! It's time for **Battle Trainings!"**

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?!" asked an armored Iida.

"Nope!" All Might said cheerfully. "You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training! Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous Villains are more likely to appear indoors."

Taiyo then was reminded of his father and he cringed internally, he hoped with all his might that.. that would never happen to Tomura. He will do whatever in his power to not let the universe take away the only family he has left.

"You'll now be split into **Villain **teams and **Hero **teams and face off in **two-on-two **indoor battles!" All Might explained.

"So no basic training?" Tsu asked cocking her head a bit.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots."

All Might was then bombarded with question after question.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blast everyone away?"

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa sensei did..?'

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

Taiyo scoffed at how irrelevant the last question was.

"One at a time! My Quirk isn't super hearing!" All Might panicked pulling out a small note sheet. "Listen up! Here's the deal. The Villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the Heroes have to go in and tale care of it! The Heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the Villains or secure the weapon. The Villains must either capture the Heroes or protect the weapon until time is up."

He then grabbed a box that had the words LOTS written on it. "Your battle partners will be decided by...drawing lots!"

"Is that really the best way?!" questioned Iida.

"Makes sense, because Pros often have to team up with Heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies.." Deku explained.

"I see...! I apologize for getting ahead of myself...my mistake!"

"It's fine! Let's just get to it!"

Villian...huh?

Taiyo chuckled at the irony here, he laughed even more when Bakugo was teamed up with him.

But the laughter soon died down when he found out they were against Deku. Oh dear.

Bakugo and Taiyo went inside the building first. The lavender looked at the giant false nuclear bomb that stood in front of him, he gave a sigh...Heroes really don't know how a Villain works, a dangerous Villain that is. For one thing, a Villain never leaves the weapon at their hideout since it gives them a higher risk at being found out and having their home base destroyed. Two, weapon as dangerous as this is never at the top level of the building too suspicious and is just asking to be caught. He chuckled again at how he was criticizing a bunch of Heroes...god, was he a mess.

"Oi, does Deku really have a Quirk?" Bakugo's voice echoed through the silence.

Taiyo cocked his head at the question, then noticed how tense the blond's intense stare towards the ground. "...If I say yes...will you or will you not do anything stupid?" He asked warily.

Bakugo lifted his head crimson eyes blazing with anger and hatred, and it reminded Taiyo of his dad on that day. "Stay here." Bakugo ordered and he began to walk forward.

"What are you-"

Then it clicked. Shit. No, not right now. "Bakugo don't you dare!" Taiyo said sternly and he began to walk towards his teammate.

Taiyo knew that look, it was the same look his dad had when he swore to kill All Might once and for all. "Bakugo!" Taiyo called his voice a little bit louder. "You can't-"

"Shut Up!" Bakugo shrieked glaring his blood red eyes towards Taiyo's fearful blue ones. "You just guard the bomb!"

The blond then left and Taiyo didn't have anymore mental energy to stop him. He sighed and walked back towards the bomb.

Taiyo hid behind the pillars near the weapon, he remembered Tomura telling him that it's always good to give the Hero a small sense of security before going into the attack.

He spotted Uraraka peaking out behind the far pillar near the entrance he saw the look of surprise when she saw no one guarding it and she began to make her decent towards the weapon.

That was her mistake.

Taiyo teleported behind her and knocked her off her feet. She gave a yelp of surprise before using her Quirk to float out of the way, dropping herself in front of Taiyo. Who stood with his back behind the weapon, he narrowed his eyes and calculated a plan. He disapeared and Uraraka immediately began looking around, she narrowly dodged when he appeared to kick her in the side. She touched his side and he began to float to the ceiling, he growled in annoyance and teleported again to reappear in front of her and kick her in the mask.

"OW!" she cried stumbling backwards. He used this to his advantage, the lavender grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. I sat on her putting my full weight on her completely immobilizing her.

"**NOW URARAKA!"**

Taiyo heard Deku from her earpiece and causing him to loose his focus, resulting in the girl escaping and grabbing a nearby pillar and holding onto it for dear life. Taiyo was confused until he felt the entire building shake and a KRAKOOM to erupt and he felt the ground begin to crumble from underneath him.

Oh no..

Was the last thing that went through his brain before he fell.

_Taiyo watched his father drinking his heart away, it had been two days since mother's death and Tomura wan't fairing well._

_"Daddy..?" Taiyo called out. "D-Daddy are you okay?"_

_Tomura didn't answer only to continue on drinking. The skinny man- now single father sighed, "Why..?" he asked to no one in particular._

_"Dad-"_

_"WHY?!"_

_Taiyo flinched as his dad grabbed the bottle only to throw it at the near by wall. "The one time I found happiness it had to be taken away from me! Now I can't stop thinking about her! Oh god. Oh God. Paige...ha ha. Even in death you still find your way to slink yourself into my mind!"_

_"Daddy." Taiyo padded quietly towards his father's form, "Daddy" he reached towards his father's hand, only for it to be pulled back and used to push him roughly to the ground._

_"GET AWAY!" Tomura roared. "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! YOU HERE ME?! I HATE YOU!"_

_Taiyo whimpered on the floor at his dad's harsh words . "T-Taiyo...!" Tomura sobbed in shock and pain. He threw himself towards his son and hugged him shakily. "No, no, I'm sorry. No please, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it. I-I didn't mean any of it. God, fuck, Taiyo, baby, I'm sorry. I don't hate you, you're the light of my life."_

_Taiyo whimpered into his father's shoulder not understanding anything of this tense situation._

_"I-It's not your fault...I-It's...It's **his."** Tomura's sobs suddenly morphed into hatred. "It's his fault, the fucking symbol of peace and all the other flilthy Heroes. It's all their fault!" _

_He let go of Taiyo and slammed his fists onto the table closes to him. "I swear from this day on, I will **kill All Might! I will make him pay for what he's done!'**_

_Taiyo cowered in fear at his father's new found insanity, and it was the first time ever he truly feared his father._

Taiyo woke in cold sweat, he stood up out of bed gasping. W-what happened? Where am I? Oh, wait right I fell.

"You took quite the fall there." A voice said. Taiyo turned sharply in fear, but immediately calmed down when he saw it was Recovery girl.

"You were screaming." she said. "You were having a nightmare."

Taiyo looked down at the ground. "Can I go now." he said, he knew he sounded rude but he was too ashamed to care.

Recovery girl gave gave a sad sigh,"Yes dear, you can."

Taiyo walked past the elderly women and opened the door to leave. He walked quietly back into the classroom only to be ambushed by a bunch of his classmates.

"Gardner, I'm so sorry for letting the assignment get in the way of helping you!" Uraraka apologized profusely.

"We were so worried about you." added Tsu

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. You were so manly back there!"

Taiyo looked down and moved past them to grab his stuff and leave, not in the mood for any chit chat.

He walked out to the front of the school to find Deku and Bakugo...talking. Taiyo tried his best to walk past them but sadly the universe wasn't in his favor. He found himself walking next to Bakugo...the dude that caused him to fall and to fall back into the nightmare. He knew it was petty, he knew it wasn't Bakugo's fault for giving Taiyo the reminder of the past, but it still hurt for some reason.

But what he didn't know was how guilty Bakugo felt about the whole thing, everyone was right and his recklessness caused his teammate to almost die.

But reading minds wasn't Taiyo's Quirk and they quickly parted ways.

Taiyo really hated himself.


	5. Intermission 1

Creator: After about six tries and many failed drafts I am here to proudly say that I am content with what I've written so far. Now time for questions

**What's the most absurd thing that has become a reality for you?**

Taiyo: Actually attending a Hero school. I mean...have you met my dad?

**What trivia do you know that is very interesting but is also very useless?**

Taiyo: All polar bears are left handed

Creator:*shouts from far away* Wait really?

**Who's the most bizarre person you've ever met?**

Taiyo: ...I guess Tsu, mainly because she gives me such a blank stare and it gives me the creeps.

Creator: One time I was walking home with headphones on listening to music and this random girl came up to me and began talking about her classes. But she was mumbling and I had my music on so I had no idea what she was saying, so I just kept nodding. But I was so confused because I didn't even know her.

Taiyo: I thought these were my questions to answer?

**What's the best thing to do on a cold winter day?**

Taiyo: Dad 'n I would just play video games together.

Creator: Sit by my heater and draw.

**What's something you're really good at but is embarrassed by it?**

Creator:...I'm not really good at anything besides drawing and maybe writing and I'm ashamed of neither. I guess my creativity overall, cause I think of crazy ideas.

Taiyo: Gardening I guess. I was taught by my mother

**What does your name mean?**

Taiyo: It means "The sun" in Japanese and I think "The ocean" in Chinese.


	6. Intermission 2

**What was the last thing you bought?**

Taiyo: I don't buy many things...but I did get an apple, so that counts for something.

**What is your ** **favorite dessert?**

Taiyo: Cake.

**Do you shower in the evening or in the morning?**

Taiyo: Uh...weird question, but I'm not a big fan of showers. I mean, I do take 'em, I just don't like it. So...whenever I need to, doesn't matter.

**If you could choose any kind of pet, what would you choose?**

Taiyo: Hmmm, I guess a dog.

Tomura: None. Too much work.

Kurogiri: I use to own a lizard when I was younger and I wouldn't mind caring for one again.

**Have you ever seen a ghost?**

Tomura: I don't believe in that shit.

Creator: My parents are both skeptics, so I'm neutral.

**Are you friends with more men or women?**

Creator: I have more dudes as friends. For some reason the girls I meet are as plain as my life.

Taiyo: I don't have friends.

**Do you know any jokes?**

Taiyo and Creator: My life.

**Do you know more than one ** **language?**

Creator: I know some words, but nothing that'll get me by in another country.

Taiyo: Japanese and English

**Have you ever been in a fight?**

Creator: Nope, cause if I did I'd be knocked out flat.

Taiyo: I've trained with my dad...but never a real fight.

Creator: *Winks* Yet.


	7. Oh Shit

Taiyo woke up to discover two oddities this morning.

One, Tomura and Kurogiri were missing, which Taiyo found odd, not for Tomura but for Kurogiri left a note saying there was cereal in the fridge.

Number two, the school's entrance were overrun by every news reporter from Japan and they were all looking for one thing, or person to be specific.

All Might.

The lavender sighed, of course. He wouldn't of thought much of it if it weren't for them causing a huge obstacle to get past.

A really pain in the ass obstacle.

"What's it like learning from All Might?"

"Tell us what the Symbol of Peace looks like in front of the class!"

"Tell us about "All Might, the teacher"."

How did Pro's deal with this?!

Now Taiyo completely understood why Erasurehead preferred to stay away from the public, they were annoying as hell.

Taiyo speed walked, trying not to be caught by one of the reporters, or worse a group of them. But when has the universe ever answered his prayers.

Thankfully Aizawa was there and Taiyo took his chance to use him as a meat shield from the roaring group of very eager reporters.

"He's off today." Aizawa said waving them off. "You're interrupting classes please leave."

He turned his head to Taiyo and tilted his head to the door, the teen nodded and walked quickly into the building.

Little did he know of who was standing outside.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations." Aizawa informed placing down a small stack of papers on his desk.

"Bakugo. Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent."

Bakugo clenched his teeth before saying a quiet, "...Got it."

"And...it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm."

Okay...now that's his name..!

"Learn to control your Quirk...because just trying isn't going to cut it. But you have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya."

"O-Okay!" Midoryia exclaimed, smiling at the hidden praise from his teacher.

"Now, on to homeroom business...sorry for the sudden announcement, but today...you'll pick your class president."

"SUCH A NORMAL CLASS THING!" the students sighed.

The class then went back to how it sounded on the first day...just ten time louder.

Taiyo covered his sensitive ears and cringed, Why do they have to shout!

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Gardner-chan." Tsu comforted.

Taiyo wanted to give some sort of thanks to her, but he was too distracted by the shouting.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Iida shouted loud enough for the class to hear.

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility...! But ambition does not equate to ability! The sacred office demands the trust of its constituents...if this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion...that our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"But Iida, we haven't know each other long enough to build any trust." Tsu said.

"And everyone'll just vote for themselves!" Kirishima then added.

I won't! Taiyo thought.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job!" Iida argued back.

"Will you allow this sensei?!"

"However you do it, just make it quick." Aizawa said zipping into his yellow sleeping bag.

"**I got three votes?!" **Midoryia cried.

"What the...! Who the hell voted for Deku...?!"

"Guess we know it wasn't you!" Laughed Sero.

Iida on the other hand was sulking near his desk, "Zero votes...I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of this sacred office...!"

Taiyo gave a small smile, since he too got zero votes, though his father would think differently of this.

"Fine. So your president's Midoryia and your vice president is Yaoyorozu."

Nice..

Taiyo sat down at a table in the far corner away from everyone else, and ate his lunch.

"Hey Gardner!"

The teen jolted in surprise, he turned around to see Kirishima with his plate of food, "You mind if I take a seat?"

Taiyo shook his head and moved to give him a spot, the red head happily obliged and he began to talk Taiyo's ears off, much to his annoyance.

"I've see you at this table a lot, but you never have anyone to talk you, so that's why I decided to sit with you today. I normally sit with Mina, she's the pink skinned girl at the table over there. Why do you sit here all by yourself anyway?"

The teen shrugged. "Don't like people."

There was a bit of silence until Kirishima came up with a topic to talk about. "So who's your favorite Pro Hero?" he asked.

Taiyo thought about it, of course growing up with a Villain for a father you don't develop any idols with him around, but Taiyo was taught about every Hero in existent, mainly to know their weaknesses and strengths. The whole keep your friends close but your enemies closer, that whole jazz.

Kirishima noticed the silence so he answered for him, "Mines, Crimson Riot. He's like so very cool and manly, he's also never afraid to run headfirst into battle."

Crimson Riot. Of course Taiyo heard of him and it would make sense for students to look up to that kind of person and Taiyo too would've looked up to him if it weren't for...y'know.

"I saw you fall, through the cameras I mean. But you were really good at holding off Uraraka from the weapon, like, where did you learn how to surprise her and everything?"

"...From my dad. He has...experience and he's taught me how to fight." Taiyo answered warily.

"Wow! That's so cool! So what'a your Quirk? Mines called Hardening, I can harden any part of my body to make it almost unbreakable."

"I have two Quirks. First one is call Glitch, meaning I can teleport and Catastrophe is where I can build energy up into my hands to break things." He left the part out that Glitch wasn't his natural Quirk.

"Man, your Quirks are so flashy, you'll definitely become a popular Hero in no time!"

The lavender frowned, he truthfully didn't want to be a Hero he was only in this school to give his father more information on the whereabouts of All Might. But he didn't say that out loud.

**VREEEEEEEEEEE!**

"Whoa, the alarm?!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Taiyo stood up worry plastering his face as he wondered if it was a certain someone that caused this.

**Security level 3 has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion.**

Easier said than done, Taiyo watched as thousands of students from the different departments crowed into each other as they desperately tried to make it to the exit. Taiyo felt a shoulder smush into him and he used his elbow to harshly hit them in the side, giving him slight satisfaction. He did the same thing to another student and another trying to give himself some room.

He spotted Uraraka, Midoryia and Iida being smushed into each other and struggling just as much as him.

"Wow! What's going on?!" Cried Uraraka.

"Such a rapid response to danger! I'd expect no less from this great institution!" Iida complained.

"Maybe a little too rapid. Everyone's panicking.." Midoriya mumbled.

Taiyo then watched as Midoriya tumbled down into the sea of students. The skinny teen was then given the same fate and he planted face first into a window, This is not how I expected my lunch time to go...

He pushed himself off the glass and head butted a student behind him, though he paid no mind to it.

Suddenly.

"**EVERYTHING'S FINE!" **Roared a wild Iida who was standing on the emergency exit sign. "It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine! This is U.A.! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!"

Why does everyone make a big deal of this school? Taiyo couldn't help but wonder. All it does is make people into Heroes.


	8. Rescue Training part 1

Okay. Now this is getting weird. For a second time Taiyo found no one at the bar and it was starting to make him worry. But alas, he couldn't question it, not at this moment at least. But now that he thought about it he remembered Tomura asking him for the staff schedule. Then the cogs in his brain began working...All Might was going to die! It made perfect sense on why Tomura and Kurogiri weren't here and how the news reporters got in yesterday. It was the main reason he had decided to train the night before. He regretted it now because he was all sore. He wondered what his father had to even compare to All Might, though his father was determined, he wasn't dumb and he wouldn't attack All Might unless he was certain he could.

Aizawa told them that they would leave campus for the afternoon training, Taiyo's heart rate began to spike. It was like waiting for the results of an exam, he kept a straight face while his classmates got excited at rescue training. Taiyo couldn't join them, though, as he gathered up his hero uniform and joined the boy's in trekking to the changing rooms. His mind filled with static as he worried. Taiyo felt the walls caving in and the memories of the past clouded his sight, it felt like a war zone and the only armor was the clothing on his back. A part of him want to go and warn Aizawa about it. Another part wanted the exact revenge just like his father. He wanted to blow his cover and confess to all the horrible things that had happened in his life, to tell everyone how sorry he was. He didn't deserve to live. He couldn't be the reason for All Might's death. He didn't want to be responsible for another persons death.

He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He told himself to get it together, but it only made him cry even harder, he didn't deserve happiness, he didn't deserve to be here. He had to do something. He had to stop this. He wasn't worth this! He did't deserve any of this!

"Gardner!" Taiyo's entire body reacted to the voice. He jerked away and backed himself into the lockers. It was a clatter of his body hitting the metal that made everyone look at him. Bad idea. Kirishima looked at him with concern, "Are you okay?'

No he wasn't okay! He was going to be the reason for the number one's downfall! But all the came out of him was a strangled sob. Why was everyone looking at him? Why couldn't they leave him alone? Where was Aizawa? He needed to stop freaking out and get his shit together. But he couldn't. Not with all the eyes staring through his soul. He wanted his dad. He wanted everyone to go away.

"He's having a panic attack." Todoroki said from far away. "Give him room." the teen motioned for everyone too step back.

"Gardner, what happened to you?!" Iida asked. "Do you need me to get Recovery Girl?"

"S-Someone should get help." Midoriya said.

No, he didn't want anyone. He just needed to be alone, without all these eyes. Taiyo sank to the floor, he hugged his knees and rested his head on them trying to just forget the world. "What happened to him?!" yelled the voice of Bakugo.

"I just saw him freaking out!" Kirishima said."He was breathing weird."

"I'm going to get Recovery Girl." someone announced.

"NO!" Taiyo screamed, and his classmates paused. They watched him warily. Taiyo's chest hurt. He just wanted to be alone, to get away from all the eyes watching him. "D-Don't get her...I'm...fine. J-Just need a minute...or two."

He closed his eyes, that's better. If he can't see them he can trick his mind into thinking they aren't there.

"If you're ever having a panic attack, remember to calm your breaths."

He followed Kurogiri's advice and began to breathe in and out slowly. In..1...2...3...out...in...1...2...3...out.

"I'm good." He murmured.

The class all watched him nervously as he finished getting ready to leave.

They didn't bother him after that and Taiyo was fine with that decision.

Taiyo listened to the laughter in the bus and wished he could be apart of it. He wished he knew more about his father's plan so that he could feel more in control, but he also wished he no idea about it. He could picture scared looks and screams of his classmates, unlike them, Taiyo was used to the terror.

USJ was a gigantic place full of simulated destruction.

"Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it... the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint"!"

So it really is USJ!

Thirteen began to tell them about how their Quirks were meant to save people, and that their Quirks could easily hurt others. Thirteen had one of the coolest Quirks that Taiyo knew of, Black Hole. They could suck up anything into the void through the fingers of their suit, and anything that entered the hole would turn to dust. It made rescue a lot faster and saved tons of people, and going back to Kirishima's question of "Who is your favorite Hero?" it was Thirteen. Before Aizawa and Thirteen were able to begin, the pressure in the air changed in a familiar way. Taiyo's eyes darted to the dark portal that materialized at the bottom of the large staircase that lead towards the center of USJ. He saw Aizawa tense immediately at the sight when he saw it. Then a pale hand and a hand covered face of Tomura appeared. Villains then began appearing out of the many portals that formed around the main one.

"Huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa shouted to his students before motioning a hand to Thirteen. "**Thirteen! Protect the students.**"

"What the heck's that?! More battled robots? Like during the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked.

Taiyo gave him a look, "Do they look like robots to you?!"

"**DON'T MOVE. THOSE ARE VILLAINS!**"

Kurogiri then appeared behind them, looking more like a Villain than the uncle Taiyo grew up with. "Thirteen...and Eraserhead, is it...? According to the staff schedule I received the other day...All Might is supposed to be here..."

"Of course that whole incident was this scum's doing." Aizawa mumbled to himself.

Tomura as practically oozing with his own fury. Taiyo recognized that same crazy aura from the many times Tomura was irritated. It was instinctive for Taiyo to flinch. His eyes darted to the giant fucking bird thing standing next to his dad. The next few moments were a blur. His classmates were somewhat panicked as they turned to their teachers for help. Aizawa didn't stick around after a few short commands as he chose to deal with the group of Villains on his own. Taiyo saw how worried Midoriya was, though Taiyo wasn't since these were low ranking Villains. Nowhere near dangerous as his father. He heard the caps of Thirteen's fingers pop off as Kurogiri politely informed them of their desire to kill All Might. Bakugo and Kirishima were already leaning forward ready to attack the mist man.

Taiyo's eyes darted to the bird looking giant that stood next to Tomura. Was this going to defeat All Might? It looked to be so as Taiyo noted how tall it was, possibly taller than the Symbol of Peace. He heard his father muttering about killing some kids while Bakugo and Kirishima launched themselves at Kurogiri. Taiyo had to bite his tongue as he remembered he had to stay undercover but man was it hard. Smoke surrounded the class due to the aftermath ob the blond's explosions and Taiyo could see through his goggles that the explosion was enough to scatter Kurogiri away from his body a little.

"Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you even had a chance!" Kirishima yelled.

Kurogiri gathered himself back to his body with a small noise of interest. "That is quite perilous." He said. "To be expected. Though you may be mere students, you are also the Hero world's "golden eggs"."

"No! Get back you two!" Thirteen shouted, catching the attention of the two students.

Kurogiri engulfed them in his purply mist and his voice echoed around them. "**You will be scattered. And tortured. Until you breathe your last."**

Taiyo could barely hear all the shouts from all his classmates as Kurogiri's mist swallowed him up. He caught the eyes of Midoriya as he met his. There was a emotion in the green male's eyes. Desperation? No, worry...for someone else. But for who..?

Was his last thought before the darkness swallowed him up.

Taiyo blinked away his blurry vision to see himself laying down on uneven ground. He picked himself up and realized he was in the landslide zone he suddenly felt really cold, he figured it was Todoroki but he didn't want to actively search for him. He took a couple breaths steadying himself from a panic attack, this was going to get pretty serious pretty soon. Taiyo crept forward deciding it was best to get to the middle of the area though, he didn't know what he'd do when he arrived. Maybe watch...he dashed behind a thick tree trunk as he saw the first few Villains and he heard them whispering about something. He strained his neck wanting to hear what the couple of men were saying.

Something about All Might-

"Oi. What do we have here?!"

Taiyo flinched as a giant hand grabbed his neck and held him up into the air, effectively choking him. Taiyo felt his eyes water as the Villain began crushing his windpipe he held up his hands and shot out a shockwave, throwing the man off of him. He landed with a harsh **THUD. **Taiyo gulped up the air greedily and started to cough violently. "**WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **The goon snarled, preparing to lung at him again, until he was stopped by another one of the Villains. "Dude, that's the student Shigaraki told us not to harm."

"What?! Why? I need to teach this shit a lesson."

"Do you value your life?!"

Taiyo watched as the two Villains bickered and he used this distraction to teleport himself away a good 54 meters from the situation. After he made sure no more Villains were in his way he took off with a sprint. There was a pathway through the middle of the ruble that led back to the middle of USJ. He climbed over a pile of rubble as he made his way to the gate that lead to the center plaza area. It was a relief to exit into the middle area of USJ. He could still see Kurogiri up with the other students, although he was more mist than man. Taiyo turned his attention to the central plaza and felt his blood go cold. The giant had moved and was standing over his teacher's body. Kurogiri appeared next to Tomura, whatever Kurogiri told his father, he was angry. "No!" Taiyo whisper-shouted. He watched as his dad rushed over to Tsuyu and prepared his Quirk to disintegrate her to dust. He wanted to look away but his body wouldn't listen to him and he waited for the ash to blow over her eyes and skin.

But it didn't come.

"Eraserhead..." Tomura growled darkly, "Man...you really are so cool." Taiyo understood what had happened. Despite Nomu pinning him to the ground, Aizawa was still able to look at Tomura. Suddenly Midoriya jumped up out of the area he was in and reeled back his fist.

"LET HER GO!"

"NOO, STOP!" Taiyo shouted running forward.

But Shigaraki merely said, "Nomu." Nomu blocked Midoriya's attack as he yelled a "SMASH!"

"Quite a move you just pulled off...and with a "Smash" too..you a fan of All Might?" Tomura asked casually. "Well...whatever."

Nomu grabbed Midoriya's arm ready to crush it with its immense strength.

**BAM!**

"**FEAR NOT. I...AM HERE.**"


	9. Intermission 4 side story

Taiyo stood in a dark room, he quietly played with his feet as he waited for something interesting to happen, since it always does. He didn't no why he was in this room, if it was even a room to begin with. It just was a void of dark around him with only a spotlight shining down on his small frail body. Normally most kids his age would be frightened being in this sort of situation, afraid of the scary monsters that lurked in the shadows. But Taiyo didn't fear it cause there was only one monster to fear. Himself.

He looked down at the puddle that somehow appeared at his feet. What showed back to him was the face of his father, his blood red eyes met Taiyo's ocean blue ones. He felt scared and he wasn't supposed to be scared, and that's what scared him. Why was he so scared of his father? He pondered the question he asked himself, his dad hadn't done anything to scare Taiyo, so why did he feel the immense panic build up in his chest? He looked up and saw a tall figure standing over in an intimidating way.

"Who are you?" The lavender asked with little hesitants.

The tall figure walked more into the light showing that he was a young man in a dark grey hoodie, with baggy pants and on his face was a mask that covered only his mouth and a pair of goggles that seemed to shine in the light. The hood covered most of his hair and with the added accessories on his face, Taiyo couldn't even guess if he knew the man before. Whether from his father's Villain meetings or just hanging around the alleyways.

The man lifted up one of his hands and pointed a long slender finger at the young boy. This confused Taiyo and he cocked his head at the stranger, trying to figure out what he meant by that gesture. Until, it clicked.

"Me?"

The stranger nodded.

But how? This was a man and he was just a six year old kid, unless he was from the future. No, that's ridiculous! He couldn't be from the future...but if he is...how? What happened to him? Was his mom and dad okay in the future. But before he could ask those questions the stranger was already walking away.

"W-Wait! Come back!" Taiyo scrambled after him, but the stranger was already a good feet away from the child. The lavender tried to run faster but it felt like his feet were made of brick, it was when he stopped to catch his breath the stranger was already gone. Taiyo looked around but found himself back in the pitch darkness, alone. He felt sad, for some reason and he felt lonely. He felt like he couldn't go on anymore, literally and figuratively. He closed his eyes and felt tears prick at his eyes for no other reason, but for the crippling sadness he had.

When he opened his eyes he was plunged into water, he tried to swim back to the surface for air, but his flailing arms were useless. The more he kept struggling the more he felt his oxygen decrease and it scared him of how relaxed he felt. He was dying for god's sake! Why was his body resisting his actions to save himself? He felt black spots cloud around his vision and he waited for death to take him. Suddenly he felt a hand grab him and pull harshly at his body to get him to the surface. He tried to see who his savior was, but with all the bubbles and blurry sight he couldn't. With help, he was able to break the surface and take in a huge gulp of air.

"Ahhhh!" The lavender screamed, forcing his eyes to open. He greedily took in a bunch of air, he was so glad to be alive. His chest hurt and his cheeks felt wet.

Tears.

A women with lavender hair and eyes just like Taiyo's burst through the door and rushed over to him.

"Taiyo are you okay? I heard you scream,"

She sat at the edge of the bed as Taiyo regained his breaths, he looked at his mother and began to explain his nightmare. "It was so weird, I met this tall figure and he said it was me and then I felt really sad and then I was drowning in water!" He left out the part of his father since he didn't want her to worry. "Is that going to happen to me?!" He asked fearful.

His mother gave him a shocked look before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "No, no, no that's not going to happen." She reassured Taiyo, "It was just a bad dream you had."

But it felt so real. Taiyo nodded to his mother not wanting to worry her any longer, he said a quick goodnight and went back to sleep. His mother gave him a kiss on the head and left the his room, closing the door on her way.

"I love you Taiyo." She whispered to her sleeping son.


	10. Rescue Training part 2

Taiyo felt a strong hand grab him and pull him to safety, Taiyo struggled against the hand, wanting to be near his father. But All Might held firm, not letting go until Taiyo and the other teens were a good several feet away. Taiyo hated how he had to stay undercover and to pretend like he had no relation to Tomura at all.

"Everyone, to the entrance. Take Aizawa. He's unconscious, so hurry!" All Might said placing a protective hand around them.

Midoriya looked at All Might with a troubled expression as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Taiyo was too preoccupied with watching Tomura as he saw one of his hands that was on his face had fallen off. The lean man wobbled a bit as he approached the hand and placed it back onto his face. "Aaaahhh...no good...I'm sorry...! Father..." He said to it. "Throwing punches to save people...Ha Ha Ha. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as expected. Could it really be true...?

That you're getting weaker...?"

Taiyo froze at his dad's accusation to All Might, he couldn't be serious...he had to be bluffing!

" It's no use, All Might!" Midoriya shouted worriedly. "That brain Villain! One for-I mean, my attack wasn't strong enough to break my own arm, but...he didn't even flinch! Up against that, you.."

"Midoriya. Kid." All Might stopped him, then gave him his signature smile. "Fear not!"

Taiyo watched as All Might fight the brain Villain and listened to his father's information about the guys Quirk. Was this what his dad was working on? Was this why he was away for so many years? Mineta and Midoriya carried Aizawa's unconscious body to the entrance but it didn't stop them from looking back. I mean, could you blame them? But the tables began to turn for All Might and he was stuck, sinking into one of Kurogiri's many portals.

"Asu-Tsu...yu!" Midoriya called, he held a grim expression.

"You finally got it right. Nice. What is it, Midoriya?"

"Take Aizawa sensei for me..!"

Midoriya then ran away from the group. "Midoriya!" Taiyo called and he began to run after him to stop him from killing himself. He couldn't be responsible for another person's death...he wouldn't let it! He reached out to grab the green's arm before Kurogiri's portal swallowed him up, but halted to his tracks when a hotheaded blond appeared out of nowhere.

"Deku! GET...the hell outta here!"

Bakugo grabbed metal brace around the mist man's neck and slammed him down into the dirty ground. Taiyo winced at the action and had to fight against the action to push Bakugo off. Dammit, stupid emotions. Kirishima then appeared and tried taking a grab at Tomura but the hand man dodged easily away from the attack. Todoroki appeared as well freezing half of the Nomu's body, "So I heard you people are here to kill All Might."

"Crap! Almost had 'Im!" Kirishima cursed.

"You're not all that. You misty took!" Growled Bakugo.

"But scum like you could **never **kill the Symbol of Peace." Todoroki finished.

Taiyo was now visibly shaking, it felt like a ton of bricks had crashed down onto his feelings, for the way his classmates were saying about his family. Stop insulting them! You guys don't understand! If-if you knew the real reason...then maybe...

"Please..!" Taiyo cried taking a step forward. "Please just leave."

Midoriya looked at everyone standing behind him and began to tear up himself, "Kacchan...! Guys..!"

Tomura looked at Kurogiri who was now pinned by the explosive blond "You've pinned down our way out...well...this is a problem..." he commented.

Bakugo felt the mist man begin to struggle and he tightened his grip. "You slipped up, you bastard! And it's just like I thought! The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited! And you're using that misty crap to hide your real body, yeah?! Am I right?!"

"**Don't move!**" The teen warned. "If I decide you're doing anything fishy...I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!"

"That's not very Hero-like, dude..."Kirishima called out.

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all at full health...today's kids really are something...our League of Villains should be ashamed...!" Tomura then turned to Nomu who was still stuck in Kurogiri's warp gates. "Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back."

The Nomu immediately pulled itself up breaking the ice that was on his right side and regenerating a new arm and leg.

All Might brought his protective arm back in front of the students, "Get back, everyone! What the...?! I thought his Quirk was shock absorption."

Taiyo knew his father was smirking behind the hand as he answered the blond adult, Nomu leaped and charge straight towards Katsuki Bakugo without any hesitation. Taiyo felt his body being pushed back by the strong wind and he dug his fingernails into the dirt to steady himself he tried to search for Bakugo but the wind was too much.

"KACCHAN!" Midoryia screamed in fear, only to see the blond right next to him. "Kacchan?! You dodged that?! Wow...!"

"I didn't. Shut up, you idiot." Bakugo replied, grumpy as always, but the shock in his eyes was obvious.

"Then how-"

"All Might," Taiyo paled in understanding. "He took the blow!"

The man was still standing, but blood was now dripping down his mouth. Taiyo tensed when he noticed the glint in Tomura's eye.

He understood, All Might was gonna protect us at all costs.

"Anything to save a comrade, right? Just like earlier when, uh...that one..." Tomura pointed at Midoriya, "The plain one. He came at me with everything he had. But violence in the name of saving others is admirable? Isn't it, Hero?"

Taiyo felt sick.

"You know what, All Might? **That pisses me off! **Heroes and Villains both thrive on violence, but we're still categorized. "You're good." "You're evil." That's how it is!"

He felt sick because Taiyo agreed with his father, in this world everyone is always thinking society is black and white. That there is no such thing as gray...maybe that's why society is still flawed.

"Symbol of Peace? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! And violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

"What a load of hooey. Idealistic criminals have a different sort of fire in their eyes. But you're just enjoying yourself, you big fat liar." Tomura sneered in anger. "**You got me. Saw right through..."**

All Might didn't understand...his father was hurting...a lot. Why couldn't All Might see this?

"It's three against six," Todoroki then remarked. "If we team up, we can take on one each."

"Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!" agreed Midoriya, clenching his fists.

"These guys are crazy...but if we backup All Might, we can push them back!" Kirishima assured, hardening his arms and hands.

"**NO! Get out of here.**" All Might however intervened, stepping before them.

"You would have been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" Todoroki however refused, ice forming at his finger tips.

"Right you are, Todoroki! So thanks for that!" All Might clenched his fist, readying a punch. "But fear not! Sit back and watch a Pro get **serious!**"

"All Might, you're bleeding...and I think your time's u-ah.." Midoriya cut himself off, but that didn't go unnoticed by Taiyo.

"Nomu. Kurogiri." then said Tomura. "Get him. I'll deal with the children."

I can't stand here and do nothing. I have to act like I'm apart of the group, this is worth the shot.

"G-Guys, I have an idea," He said, low enough for the teens to hear. "I-I need you t-to not get in my way."

"What are you doing?"

Taiyo raised his left hand and used his other to grab a lighter from one of his pockets. He aimed it at his father and after taking a shaky breath...he lit it.

A giant shockwave of flame burst out of his hand, not only flying Tomura backwards but Taiyo himself and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Tomura caught the ground with his hand and landed back on his feet, he was shocked at what Taiyo had just did. Was this what Taiyo was doing these past eight years? Testing his Quirk?

Taiyo winced at the spreading pain he felt on his back and he slowly rolled himself onto his side, he felt really weak...making that big of a blast took a lot of energy from him. But that should have flown his father a good extra feet away from his classmates so they should be safe...he closed his eyes hoping to regain a bit of his strength.

* * *

All Might had just blown Nomu away, quite literally. The monster had crashed through the roof of the arena, and went flying until no one could see him anymore.

"Well, Villain. How about we hurry up and finish this?"

Silence ensued. Tomura having joined back with Kurogiri was mad, very much so.

"You cheated...!"


	11. Rescue Training part 3

Tomura, the leader of the Villains leaned down and started aggressively scratching his neck, complaining like a small child who had just been denied something they wanted.

"Weaker? Not that I can see...We're completely outmatched. How dare you do that to my Nomu...You cheated..! He's not weak at all! They...they lied yo me?!"

Was he talking about All For One..? Maybe he was the one who organized this...?

Taiyo pulled himself off the ground and was able to regroup back to his classmates, who all had worried looks.

"Well? Coming to get me?!" The blond Hero taunted them, taking the Villains' attention away from Taiyo and the others. "What happened to clearing the game...? **If you think you can take me, then bring it on!" **He sounded confident, brave, Taiyo had to admire that about him, but something just wasn't right.

He looks like he's going to hit the ground any moment now. On top of that, he's also hurt. If dad and Kurogiri attack him now...he wouldn't be able to defend himself!

A moment of quiet filled only with Tomura and Kurogiri discussing something amongst themselves, passed. Then, when they finally decided to make their move, the two dashed towards the Hero standing amidst the still clearing of steam.

"This is...revenge for Nomu." Taiyo's father sneered.

A purple warp gate appeared in front of All Might who looked to be quietly panicking, when suddenly a person with a mop of green hair appeared next to them.

"M-Midoriya?!"

"**GET AWAY FROM...ALL MIGHT!**" Midoriya shouted, aiming a fist at the Villains.

Tomura reached through the mist man's warp gates prepared to disintegrate the little bug who dared interfere. And then the sound of a gunshot echoed and the bullet pierced Tomura's hand, causing the VIllain to cry out in pain.

The Heroes had arrived at last.

* * *

Taiyo watched as dozens of Pro Heroes entered into the dome, he didn't know whether to be glad or to be scared. He saw Iida standing in front of them with a grim look on his face, probably regret for not getting here sooner, but relieved all the same.

"President of class 1-A, Tenya Iida! **REPORTING FOR DUTY!"**

"Ahhh, they're here...Game over. Guess we gotta try again another time, Kurogiri.." The light-haired Villain spoke, sending waves of joy through Taiyo. Yes! Yes! Please leave, I don't think I could bare the thought of you being captured..!

Tomura then stepped back, slowly being enveloped by the black mist, but not before another few shots, hit Both his arms and legs, making him cry out in pain yet again. Thirteen, despite being heavily injured and lying on the ground, the Hero still managed to use the last of their strength to try and suck in Kurogiri with their Quirk.

However, they were too late, and the two Villains vanished. But not before Tomura let out one final threat.

"I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace...But the next time we meet...you're **dead**, All Might."

Then they were gone.

The lavender collapsed to the ground and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes were fixed on where his father previously stood, his mind replaying all that had happened. How he had used his Quirk on his father on purpose. Or how close All Might was to dying. It was then he became aware of how fast his breathing was and the tears that were spilling from his eyes. His heartbeat wasn't normal either, it was beating erratically. Four of his classmates rushed to his side, having finally gotten over their own shock, and filled his ears with their frantic voices. He wanted them to shut up.

PLEASE SHUT UP!

"Gardner-chan..! Are you okay?"

"Oi, oi, Gardner-chan, how're you? Calm down, calm down, everything's fine." Kirishima put his hand on the teen's back, he flinched at the contact, not wanting to be reminded that they were all there, watching. As he and Tsuyu started exchanging worried glances. Taiyo spoke.

"I-I did that...shit..I used m-my Quirk on a-a p-person...! Shit...!" He clutched his chest and curled in closer on himself. He had one of his hands clutching the left side of his head as he began to mumble incoherent words.

Tsuyu kneeled down next to him and tried to soothe him as best she could, "It's okay, everyone's alright, Aizawa-sensei is going to be healed, and the Pro's are here. We're here."

Taiyo lifted his head and gazed into her dark green eyes. "Taiyo.."

"Hmm?"

"C-Call me Taiyo..."

Tsuyu smiled and gave him a nod, with a "Ribbit." to follow.

"I-I'm alright now...I'm fine..." Taiyo lifted himself to his feet and smiled reassuringly. It wasn't a believable smile, he was a terrible liar at heart. It didn't help that he was balling his eyes out a few seconds ago, he was trying to hold back the lump in his throat.

The red-head sighed in relief, and gave him a toothy grin. As he looked around, he caught the glimpse of Todoroki and Bakugo standing to the side. Todoroki had been looking at him but when he had confirmed that Taiyo was alright he casted his gaze somewhere else. Bakugo, was just staring off into who knows what, not bothering to check if the teen was fine.

Taiyo didn't even bother to try and check on Midoriya and All Might cause he saw Pro Hero Cementoss over there, and if anything having a Pro was better aid than him.

Once outside, they were met with a man with a black hair and was wearing a trench coat, "16...17...18...Besides the one with the messed-up legs...looks like they're all unharmed." After the man was finished talking, the students began to chat with each other, discussing where everyone had been and who they fought. Except Taiyo, he kept thinking about his dad and the sudden sense of dread he had felt in that moment. He hoped that Tomura was okay and that the bullets had gone clean through, he hoped a situation like this wouldn't happen again. Though he knew from experience that it was going to be proven futile.

"Detective. What about Aizawa-sensei..?" Tsuyu asked.

"Both arms were smashed to splinters. His face is also fractured...Thankfully, he doesn't have any brain damage. But...his eye sockets have been pulverized. There's a chance he may suffer long-term loss of vision. Or so I hear." The detective responded.

Tsuyu looked down and gave a worried "Ribbit."

Guilt, pierced through Taiyo's gut like a knife.

"Thirteen has terrible lacerations across their back and upper arms, but their life isn't in danger. All Might's injuries aren't life threatening either. It's possible that Recovery girl's healing will be enough for him. so he's gone to the nurse's office."

"What about Deku..?" Uraraka asked with a concerned expression, wanting to know without had happened to her friend.

"What's happening with Midoriya...?!" Iida was behind her, fretting over the same thing.

"Midori...Ah. It seems he also made it to the nurse's office in time. And I actually have business there myself. Sansa! I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood." The cat-person police officer said.

Taiyo was suddenly reminded of his mother, probably because she used to be a policewoman, before, the incident. He shook his head, ridding him of those thoughts and followed his classmates to the bus.

The way back was quiet, Taiyo appreciated it.

Finally, they got to the school and it was time to go home. Kurogiri was probably resting from today's events, so Taiyo was going to have to walk home the long way. Taiyo walked alongside with Bakugo yet again, it was late in the afternoon, the sun slowly setting behind the horizon and tinting the sky a crimson hue. The teen said a quick goodbye to Bakugo before speed walking towards the train station.

He entered the bar to see Kurogiri cleaning one of the many glasses behind the counter, despite his misty appearance Taiyo could see the exhaustion in his look and body language.

"Hello Taiyo."

"Hi, Kurogiri. Do you know where dad is?" Taiyo asked, looking around to find his father not here.

"After having a talk with he master and treating his wounds, he is now in his room. I'd suggest you not disturb him, for he is resting."

Taiyo nodded, making his way upstairs to his room, he halted his steps when he passed Tomura's and he contemplated on disobeying Kurogiri's orders. But he decided against it, for he too wanted him to rest from the crazy day they had, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered how this moment would effect the next day in class or if there will be a next day in class, he thought about All Might and what the next course of action would be.

Tomorrow is another day...


	12. Is this a potential friend?

After the USJ incident the school decided to give the students a day off to give them a breather. Now the students were either training their Quirks or spending extra time with their family and Taiyo couldn't blame 'em. He would've wanted to do the same thing if it wasn't for his dad being the one to start the attack in the first place. After his mother's death Taiyo was kinda left in the care of Kurogiri, for the past six or seven years. So his relationship with his father was pretty strained, though he still loved Tomura dearly. He was his dad after all, what son wouldn't.

He didn't really have much to do in those past years, while dealing with his personal trauma and training his Quirks, he never got the chance to have any hobbies or interests. Let alone make any friends.

Sometimes he'd have doubts that his father even loved him. He hardly was around and when he was, he didn't even acknowledge the teen. It frustrated Taiyo to a infuriating degree. When did things get so complicated?! But there were times like today where Tomura would be sitting on the couch and playing his games. Taiyo loved those moments, because he was able to actually spend time with him and everything didn't have to feel like a puzzle.

"Are you okay? Your injuries. That's what I mean." The lavender teen asked, snuggling into his father's body.

Tomura shrugged, "Just a little sore, but man, it hurt like a bitch. I'll tell you that."

Taiyo hugged Tomura's arm and scooted closer to him, "Next time...promise me you'll be less out in the open. I..can't loose you too..." the words left his mouth before he could catch them.

"And who says I will?" Tomura's red eyes flickered to meet Taiyo's blue ones. "I'm not going anywhere. Especially with All Might still living and breathing, you're stuck with me."

Taiyo hummed in response. He looked down at his scarred up arm, he used his other hand to trace the old wounds of the past. Tomura noticed what he was doing and winced at the action he then stared at the long hair Taiyo had. He grabbed a strand of it and smirked, "You ever going to cut your hair?"

The lavender gave a offended look "I like it long." He pouted.

"But you look like a girl."

Taiyo blushed and gave Tomura a light smack on the shoulder "I do not!"

Tomura scoffed, "Yeah you do! You even have the weird petite body for it. Stick a dress on you and boom! You're a girl."

"Says you, you ol' grandma!"

"Girl!"

"Grandma!"

"Girl!"

"Grandma!"

"GIRL!"

"GRANDMA!"

"BOYS!" Kurogiri groaned from the counter.

"Sorry!" Taiyo called back.

"Fuck off!" Huffed Tomura.

Kurogiri sighed. I am living with children.

**Present day.**

"**SPORTS FESTIVAL!"**

The lavender sighed, loud as usual, he was surprised that Aizawa even made it to class. If he were in that position he would've just stayed in bed all day and possibly for an entire week.

The sports festival...

Of course, he knew about that, unlike everyone else he's not dumb. After Quirks appeared the Olympics kinda died and the Sports Festival was kinda the new amped up version of it. But with teenagers. Taiyo also knew that it was broadcasted worldwide; in fact, that was what he was dwelling on the most. But he never actually watched it. In his younger years he spent most of his time training his body and Quirks while also learning to play the keytar.

"Naturally, you'll gain experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-named Hero. But know your time is limited. Show the Pro's what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves." Aizawa announced through muffled words. "This Happens once a year...so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a Hero, this is an event you can't miss!"

**Lunchtime.**

Taiyo sat in the corner of the cafeteria, being isolated from most human contact does have its disadvantages in socializing with other people. Kirishima was sitting with Ashido, Sero, Kaminari and Bakugo. It surprised Taiyo that even a hot head like Bakugo could make friends. Now that he thinks about it, Taiyo never really had friends. Even when he went to school he had no interest in meeting someone new. He had his mom, dad, and Kurogiri to talk to, and that was more than enough for him.

Mom...I miss her..

"Are sitting with anybody?" A stoic voice asked, interrupting the lavender teen's thoughts.

The voice was in no way recognizable, so he figured it was someone he didn't know. He faced in the direction of the voice, it was a tall teenager with messy indigo hair that flared out in large tufts around his head. What intrigued Taiyo the most was the boy's eyes, they were dark purple with white pupils. They were half closed, and he had very dark eye bags underneath them. Great. Something they had in common...

"No." Taiyo replied back.

The boy nodded before sitting down across from Taiyo. There was awkward silence and Taiyo guessed that this dude was also socially insecure. Which made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Um...hi.." Taiyo said trying to start a conversation. "I-I l-like y-your eyes."

On the outside he was quiet, on the inside he was screaming every cuss word he could think of.

The indigo looked up, his half closed eyes widening slightly, he then gave a light chuckle. "Well I've never heard that type of complement before."

Taiyo's face reddened in embarrassment he quickly tugged on his long hair trying and failing to cover his face.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked with a neutral expression. "Mines, Hitoshi Shinso."

"T-Taiyo Gardner. But just call me Taiyo, i-it's easier that way." Taiyo mumbled through his hair. "I-I've never seen you around before?"

"I'm not much of a chatty person." He replied.

"Same." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo liked this Shinso guy, he was funny, sarcastic and very blunt. They continued talking about...pretty much everything. From what felt like minutes went by in seconds and soon they had to part ways. Though Taiyo quietly hoped to see him again soon.

"Whoaa.." Uraraka sweat dropped.

Whoa indeed, Uraraka...

Their exit was blocked by a bunch of students from the other courses and they were chatting away. It ticked Taiyo off on how oblivious the other student's were on blocking the door.

"No way out. What're they hear for?" He exclaimed.

"Scoping out the competition, duh, emo freak." Bakugo replied, "cuz we're the kids who survived a Villain attack."

Figures...Taiyo sighed.

"Makes sense they'd want a look before the Sports Festivals."

"No point, though. Move it, **extra's**." The ash blond growled.

"You can't just go calling people "Extra's" just because you don't know them!" Iida scolded.

"It's true. We came to get a look, but you just sound like an ass. Are all kids in the Hero course like this one?" Spoke a familiar voice.

Shinso! I guess he too is curious about the incident...

"Those of us who didn't make the Hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. There're quite a few of us. Did you know that?" He spoke with intimidating calmness.

"Depending on the results of this Sports Festival...They might consider transferring us to the Hero course. I understand the **reverse **is also possible for you...Scoping out the competition? For a General studies kid like me...

This'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of **war.**"

"Hey. I'm from class 1-B, next door! Heard you guys fought some Villains. Wanted to find our more, but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard!" Growled a silver haired guy with sharp teeth.

Another daredevil...

"You better not make fools of the Hero course at this thing!"

"It's not like we want to." Taiyo mumbled.

Bakugo began shoving through the crowd of students and Taiyo admired how he didn't give a shit that he just offended the entirety of the school.

"Wait, you jerk. What're you doing to us? Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of haters now!" Kirishima shouted.

"I don't give a crap.." Bakugo replied. "I'm heading for the top. Why should I care?" He then disappeared into the crowd.

With the class determined to give their all... they prepared in their own way. Then those two weeks...flew right by.

**1-A Prep Room**

"Wow Taiyo, this is the first time I've seen your hair out of your face." Tsu said in bewilderment.

The lavender's hair was styled into two pigtails and revealed his right eye. "Oh, yeah." He replied, turning his head away from the frog girl.

"You look nice." She said, this surprised Taiyo as normally people would be disgusted from seeing his right side.

He blushed and gave a small smile, "thank you."

**Click**

"Huh?" He turned to see Kaminari holding out his phone. "D-Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Well...yeah?" The blond chuckled, "sorry but you smile so rarely and it deserves to be kept in memory."

Taiyo sighed then turned towards the exit with a gulp, he could just picture the million stares from the million people in the stadium. He felt someone grab his hand and he immediately tensed up. He turned to see it was Tsu who was holding his hand, she smiled warmly to him. "It's okay Taiyo."

Her voice somehow soothed him and his anxiety wasn't so intense anymore. He nodded to her and she replied with a "Ribbit."

"THE FIRST YEAR STAGE. THE STUDENTS ARE COMING OUT!"

Taiyo exited into the field with new found confidence.


	13. Blast to the Past

Taiyo didn't like a lot of things. He didn't like people, or parties, or candy. He didn't like how people mistakened him for a girl. He didn't like how every end of the week he had to meet up with All for One and train. He didn't like how training ended with his skin covered in black and blue bruises and sprained wrists. He didn't like the nightmares that entered his head and the never ending memory of his mother dying right in front of him. He didn't like how his own father, Tomura barely acknowledged him as if he was just an item that could easily be replaced. He didn't like attending U.A. and having to endure eight hours of socializing. It wasn't even his idea to go to the Hero school, he just went because he didn't want to receive another beating from All for One. But if he could survive the king of the underworld's harsh training then he could survive walking into a field, with seats filled with people. "**It's U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUT FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!"**

_He makes it sound like we're in the Hunger games.._

_"_**FIRST UP...YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER! **

**THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE!"**

Taiyo stepped onto the bright green grass that was the field as all the civilians cheered for them. It surprised him at how happy the people were, he wasn't used to this kind of positivity in his life. Let alone from a bunch of strangers, he began to feel the prickly icicles of anxiety but Tsuyu gave him another squeeze of reassurance that made it melt away.

"**IT'S CLASS A!"**

"Whoaaaa..." Midoriya said staring up at the many people watching them. "What a crowd.."

_You can say that again..._

Present Mic then called out the other classes and Taiyo could practically feel the aura of hatred they had for his class.

_**WHRRAK!**_

The sound of a wip echoed through the stadium and effectively silenced the students and as well the audience. "Now for the athlete's oath!" The causer of the sound announced.

_Midnight. The R-rated Hero. Midnight and out of all the Pro Heroes out there she was his top least favorite_. _I mean who even comes up with that type of costume at age 15? Unless your a girl that's really into BDSM to the point where it's unhealthy then sure...yeah._

Midnight cracked her whip again to silence the crowd of students once again. "Shut it. Pipe down! Your student representative is... from class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Whaaa? It's Kacchan?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Taiyo also held the facial expression of surprise while Tsu commented, "He's going to make the all contestants angry at us."

The spiked blond walked up onto the stage his hands stuffed into his pockets making him look like some type of thug. He faced forward and with a calm expression he began, "The athlete's oath..."

Class 1-A held their breathes.

"**Make no mistake about it. I'm gonna take first place!"**

And just like Tsuyu predicted all of the other contestants replied angrily.

"Don't get cocky, class A."

"You dirty bastard."

"Why must you show contempt for the divinity of this event?!" Iida shouted in disbelief.

"You'll all make great stepping stones I'd say." Bakugo replied back with the same anger.

"Overconfident jerk!" The silver teen from two weeks ago growled. "I'll be the one to crush him!"

Bakugo walked off the stage back to his stoic expression from before and returned to his annoyed classmates.

"Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started." Midnight began. A screen behind her began buzzing and Taiyo figured it was a random generator for the activities. "These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first event this year is.. **This!**"

'Obsticale Course Race' was displayed on the screen and Taiyo thanked the gods that he was given a adaptable Quirk. "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! This course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" Midnight explained. "Our school preaches freedom in all things! _Heh heh heh..._So as long as you don't go off the course anything is fair game!"

"**YEAHHHHHH!" **Was the crowds response.

"Racers, on your positions..**START!"**

Taiyo felt Tsuyu let go of his hand and he immediately grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back. "Taiyo? What's wrong? Why'd you do that?"

Taiyo pointed to the students pushing and shoving, "The gates are too narrow for a bunch of people to run through. The school did this on purpose...this is the first obstacle." He explained to her. She nodded to him and before she could respond with a 'thank you' she was grabbed by the waste and lifted up. "T-TAIYO?" Tsuyu yelped in surprise. But she realized that he was helping her avoid the ice that Todoroki created to slow everyone down. He sent a shockwave onto the icy floor breaking it to reveal solid ground and he placed Tsuyu on it. "Go!" He told her. She hesitated when she saw that his feet were iced over, he had saved her from Todoroki's ice. "What about you, ribbit?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me." Taiyo reassures her, "I'll be fine."

She responded with a 'Ribbit' and hopped off leaving Taiyo and a few others still stuck in the ice. Taiyo used his second Quirk and teleported out of his prison, he felt his pant legs ripping a little as he pulled himself free from the ice. Others seemed to follow his strategy and used their Quirks to assist them and get out of the ice trap. The lavender ran after Todoroki saving his teleportation for when he absolutely needed it. He watched as Mineta tried taking a leap at the ice boy but was interrupted by a metal punch in the side. "Mineta!" Midoriya shouted in surprise.

"Multiple targets aquired...!" Announced a giant robot.

"**EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTICALS! STARTING WITH THE FIRST BARRIER. ROBO INFERNO!"**

_Looks like the school is really trying to kill us...scratch that! The entire world wants to kill us!_

Todoroki presses his hand on the ground freezing the giant zero pointers. Everyone thought that Todoroki was helping them but Taiyo knew what the different haired kid was doing. The robots were frozen in an unstable position which would give the contestants another hardship to get past. Taiyo placed his hands on either side of himself and blasted himself upwards just like how he observed Bakugo doing it. But unlike the blond who had sweat to fuel his blasts for Taiyo it was the positive energy being stored up into his hands that shot out into kinetic energy. So it required more of his stamina and resistance to pain, with the last of his strength he teleported to a landing. He was now panting, his forehead was now drenched in sweat and already strands of his hair were falling out of his pigtails. He looked back at the now fallen robots and saw the students were beginning to get over them. Taiyo took this as a sign to get back to running.

Meanwhile Tomura was watching the entire Sports Festival on a small TV in his room. Not only to find out more on the green brat who ruined his plan to kill All Might. But also to watch his son, he prided on the fact that his boy inherited a lot of Tomura's analytical and observant mind. He wasn't expecting Taiyo to win, not because he saw him as weak but just someone who didn't like to be in the spotlight. While Taiyo had the smarts and body shape of his father he also had his mother's looks and shared a lot of character traits with her. Tomura sighed as he thought about his deceased wife, he closed his eyes and thought back to when the days were better.


	14. Teamwork is for losers

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Thanks to the vigorous training from All for One Taiyo was able to keep up with the lead runners. He wondered if his dad was watching him right now and the lavender cringed at the thought. He's either going to come home to Kurogiri congratulating him and fixing him a milkshake. Or going to have a stern talk with sensei, and by 'stern' Taiyo means harsher training. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""SO THE FIRST BARRIER WAS A PIECE OF CAKE?! HOW ABOUT THE SECOND?!"/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Taiyo caught up to Tsuyu as she was catching her breath. She acknowledged his presence with a 'Ribbit'. strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""FALL AND YOU'RE OUT! YOU GOTTA CRAWL ACROSS IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT!/strong strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"THIS IS THE FALL!"/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"A bunch of earth pyramids sprouted out of the canyon and was connected by a bunch of thick rope for people to climb on. Tsuyu didn't hesitate and she used her frog abilities to creep along the tightropes. While Uraraka and Ashido were stuck in shock, Taiyo took initiative and used his second Quirk to glitch across to the other side. Taiyo approached the minefield of death that Present Mic described so enthusiastically and began his trek to the finish line. He couldn't teleport since he already used a lot of his stamina back at the last obstacle so he settled with just running cautiously across. Bakugo then whizzed past the purple haired teen, causing Taiyo to loose his footing and fall. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""HAHAHA. This crap can't slow me down!" The blonde shouted, rocketing over to Todoroki. As the two powerful teens fought for first place Taiyo was left coughing up the dirt that was in his mouth. He began to pick himself up but was interrupted by a loud explosion on his right side, Taiyo stumbled out of the way. He took looked behind him and saw Midoriya using a piece of metal to dig into the dirt. He watched as the teen used the minefields and scrap of metal to rocket himself over to Todoroki and Bakugo. em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Smart. He knew that the anti-personal mines were only 14 inches down, so it was quick for him to dig up. /emTaiyo got back to running as more people began appearing. He watched ahead as Midoryia passed the lead teens and make it to the finish line earning him first in place. Once Taiyo reached the green grass he collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion, this was what he gets for staying inside all day. He had gotten 5th place, which was okay for him and was hopefully okay for All for One at home. Tsuyu had gotten in 13th place and she went over to Taiyo to congratulate him. "Nice job, ribbit." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""T-Thanks. You d-did well too."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Taiyo spotted Shinso in the crowd of students, he had gotten 27th in the race. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who've placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!" Midnight exclaimed. "And now the main selection em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"really /embegins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you got!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The next event that appeared on the screen was the cavalry battle. "Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Taiyo paled at the mention of teaming up with people, but he didn't like people and nobody liked him and those weren't good things. He could team up with Tsuyu, but he didn't want to be a bother to her. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Our first place participant is worth 10 million points!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"All contestants turned towards the green haired teen and Taiyo gave a silent prayer for him as hungry eyes stared at him. But that was Midoriya's problem, Taiyo's problem was finding a team in the next 15 minutes. Taiyo squeaked when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder but relaxed when he realized it was Bakugo. "Oi Shitstain, I need you on my team!" He demanded./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""B-But why...?" Taiyo stammered, this was unexpected and he was not mentally prepared in the slightest. A part of him was happy because now he didn't have to talk to people and he was with someone he relatively knew. But he also knew that Bakugo wanted strong teammates- Did he think he was strong? What the hell!? Not even the underworld king thought he was strong! Why does he feel grateful? Does praise really have this much affect? Was it because he didn't get enough of it? But Giran told him it was character building and it was important to have thick skin. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Are you deaf or something?" He sighed. "I saw how you shockwaves half-and-half's ice. I plan on getting the ten million from Deku and then crush the bastard for declaring war on the wrong person!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Again with the so called war. /emTaiyo sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah I can do that again."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The blonde then gave him a scary smile,/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Alright, let's take the fucking ten million!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Oh dear.../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"***/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Three… Two… em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"One./em em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Start!/em"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Right off the bat, everyone was headed for Midoriya. But no one could find an opening as his team soared up in the air with the help of the support items an unfamiliar girl with pink hair and high-tech goggles had provided. This was going to prove a problem as they had no way of knowing what those items could do. Regardless, when the team flew up a second time, the four suddenly panicked as one of Uraraka's boots was broken. Well, that was exactly what the lavender was waiting for./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Now!/em" Taiyo called over to Bakugo./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""No need to tell me!" Propelling himself with an explosion, the blond headed for Midoriya with a vicious grin. Though right when he was about to grab the headband, he was stopped by Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. Sero's tape brought him back to the formation where Taiyo and the other two boys caught him. Speaking of problems, Tokoyami's Quirk was also going to be one. He was their classmate and yet they hadn't seen him use it much, thus they didn't know his limits or abilities./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Ooooh! Is it allowed to leave your formation?!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""As long as his feet don't touch the ground, yeah – it's allowed!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Well, glad we're playing by the rules then." Then the male looked up at Bakugo, awaiting his next command. Not that he couldn't think of a plan himself. He just knew Bakugo was, em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"for one/em, smarter, and em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"two/em, probably unwilling to follow anyone else's idea. "So what do we do now?" Bakugo only grumbled and glared at Midoriya. If looks could kill… well, Midoriya would've been dead em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"years/em ago but regardless!/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Let's take a look at the current rankings..." And just as Present Mic started talking again, Taiyo suddenly heard a pair of footsteps… em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"right next to them?!/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Bakugo, look ou-" Too late. Before he could even finish, a boy with parted blond hair stole the only headband from Bakugo's head./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Too simple, really, em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"class A"/em He began, clearly taunting them with his tone. Oh, this was em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"not/em going to be pretty. He still looked unaffected despite the ash blond's cries that he was going to kill him. Almost like he was looking at a wild animal behind a cage. "When Midnight announced the first event you didn't have to be a genius to realize they weren't going to thin our numbers em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"that/em much. They were clearly going to leave a considerable number of us to move onto the next round. Let's say, em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"forty/em, for example. It was the perfect moment to stand back and watch the Quirks and tendencies of our opponents. So we placed rather humbly."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"So that was the fuckers strategy... It certainly did work out in the end. But what's sad is he only did that to get back at class A.../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"As Bakugo's face became angrier and angrier and he continued to glare in the boy's direction, the rider of class B's team only made things worse. He clearly didn't realize what he was about to unleash./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Oh, but your team's full of em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"celebrities/em, isn't it?" The annoying male's face suddenly became unsettling as he lowered his voice. Taiyo didn't like where this was going. em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"At all./em He had a em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"majorly/em bad feeling. "The victim of that sludge incident! I'll have to ask you sometime. How does it feel getting attacked by Villains on an annual basis?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"That/em piece of shit! Taiyo lowered his head, clenching his fists in a desperate attempt to remind himself that he shouldn't throw himself right on to the other team's rider and choke the life out of him. At least not yet. Provoking us by calling us em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"stupid/em was one thing. But em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"provoking us /emabout the Villain attack was a whole new level. Did em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"this /emem style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"motherfucker /emhave any goddam clue how terrified everyone was? Is this want-to-be-Hero really this much on an asshole? The anger was just radiating off of Taiyo's skin. Kirishima could feel Taiyo's fingers, unbeknownst to the lavender though, painfully digging into his shoulder, and he turned to face him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Taiyo…?" The red-head asked with a tone which was a mix between concern and fear due to his sudden silence. The fact that his face was hidden from view didn't help either./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Kirishima… Before we go to Deku… I have to murder em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"these/em guys here..." Bakugo growled through his teeth. That's when Taiyo finally lifted up his head./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Every last fucking one!." With furrowed brows and an angry glare boring holes into the boy from class B, Taiyo's dark expression scared the rest of her teammates. em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"A lot./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""T-Taiyo...em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"what's wrong with you?!/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""EVERYTHING KIRISHIMA. EVERYTHING."/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Sero and Kirishima decided not to question him further./p 


	15. Young Love

p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Bakugo!" A worried wail escaped Taiyo's lips as he saw the blond male being blown back by an explosion to the face. Team Bakugo's attempts at chasing down class B's team, which had stolen their headband and taunted them to booth, weren't going very well. In fact, Bakugo was em style="max-width: 100%;"losing/em. To… em style="max-width: 100%;"his own Quirk/em? Well, no, that was impossible. But then, what were the odds of the two having such similar abilities?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""That's cool! Such a nice Quirk..." The blond leader of the team – Monoma, as his classmates had called him a few times already, only continued with his daunting tone. He really did not know when to stop. And it was going to be his downfall. After he had shaken off the momentary shock of the unexpected explosion, Bakugo hit back with one of his own, more powerful than what had hit him. em style="max-width: 100%;"That/em was bound to have done it. Except, when the smoke finally cleared, the other rider had but a scratch on him. Actually, him being unharmed wasn't the only peculiar thing Taiyo noticed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Huh? My Quirk too?!" It was the red-haired boy's turn to exclaim as he was met with a carbon copy of his own power. But Taiyo had something else in mind./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""No. He's just aem style="max-width: 100%;" copycat/em." With a dangerous glint in his eyes, the male glared in Monoma's direction. The festival was really bringing out an interesting part of him. The boy only smirked snarkily./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Ding, ding! Though any idiot would be able to figure out as much." Well, if Bakugo had been angry beforehand, he was now em style="max-width: 100%;"raging/em. The only thing stopping him from blowing Monoma to bits right there and then, was the giant puddle of glue that somehow appeared at his team's feet. In mere seconds the liquid became solid and the three carrying the boy couldn't move anymore./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Quick, Taiyo, destroy this damn thing! This asshole's getting away!" As Kirishima and Sero were doing their best to break their feet away, Bakugo shouted impatiently. If they hadn't been in the middle of a cavalry battle, Taiyo might've registered that he hadn't called him some made-up nickname. em style="max-width: 100%;"Nope/em. He actually said his em style="max-width: 100%;"name/em. Not just em style="max-width: 100%;"any/em name either. His em style="max-width: 100%;"first/em too! Perhaps he had listened when he had told him to call him Taiyo. And he definitely wasn't going to miss em style="max-width: 100%;"Emo-freak/em./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""I've already started!" The male was, fortunately, one step ahead as he had already freed one of his feet, his arm stretched so he could blast the solidified glue./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"I can feel Bakugo's anger… And that's no good. I have to hurry!/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"In just over a minute the boy had already freed enough for his teammates to free themselves but Bakugo gave them no time to catch up to Monoma, instead jumping away by himself, glaring daggers at the boy. As Kirishima called out to him in annoyance, Taiyo tried to be the rational one and think ahead./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Quick, we have to catch him when he lands!" With a nod, the two boys followed his advice and moved closer to the ash blond, who was just about to grab the stolen headband and more, only to be stopped in midair by the Quirk of one of the boys on the opposing team which made the air solid. That, however, didn't hold him off for very long because just when they had thought they'd managed to get away, Bakugo broke through the clear pane, separating him from them, and threw himself onto Monoma, successfully snatching two of the headbands. Right before he hit the ground, Sero caught him with his tape and brought him back. Taiyo glanced at the scoreboard./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Third place with 685 points. Not enough…/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""I'm still not done yet! We'll get our points back and em style="max-width: 100%;"then/em the ten million!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"That's the Bakugo I know!/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Well, what's the plan?" The male looked to the ash blond, confident that he knew what they had to do. After all, he had proven himself time and again. He only returned his gaze and smirked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"***/strong /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"The plan was already in motion. And, em style="max-width: 100%;"oh/em Taiyo was glad to be able to finally get back at them./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""em style="max-width: 100%;"Soy sauce!/em You'll get us closer with your tape!" As Sero shot out some of that tape, he stuck it on the ground right next to Monoma's team, and pulled everybody there. In mere seconds the four went from the other side of the ring to right next to class B's students./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Taiyo, you're going to stop the guy with the solid air!" Now right next to the boy with the short brown hair who was just about to create yet another barrier, the male stretched out his hand to touch the shoulder and used his Quirk on him to distract him with the sudden abnormal blast of wind enveloping his entire body./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""And then he's em style="max-width: 100%;"yours/em!" As Bakugo's final command echoed in her mind, Taiyo felt his arm being pulled up with the help of Sero's tape. Next, a big warm hand grasped his shoulder, as another one settled on his waist and hoisted him up in the air, face to face with the blond leader of the other team, who was left to only stare dumbfounded at the unnecessary display class A was making. As Bakugo was grinning behind him while holding him up, Taiyo gripped Monoma's wrist and looked at him with eyes that could kill but had a sickening smile on his face./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""W-well, thanks for the Quirk!" Monoma had quickly composed himself though and went back to his condescending tone, not realizing yet what the team had in store for him. At least not until his wrist, captured by the blue-eyed boy in front of him, started to hurt. Not enough to break it but just enough to teach him a certain lesson./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Do em style="max-width: 100%;"not/em mess with class A." Taiyo growled through gritted teeth, still smiling in that unsettling manner, and just as Monoma threw his hand out, creating an explosion in a last desperate attempt to get him off of him, he ducked, the blast barely missing him by a hair but not before he snatched the remaining headbands from his neck./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"With Bakugo's help, his feet touched the ground once again, and as the boy adjusted the new headbands, Taiyo couldn't help the small grin that overtook his face. If he was going to mess with them like that, that's what he was going to get. In fact, right now, he was thankful to Bakugo. He could've done all that by himself, yet he chose to let him have this moment. Did he realize how his face darkened when Monoma was taunting them? Or perhaps he knew something he hadn't mentioned to anyone yet? Well, he couldn't blame him – the news about the incident had been everywhere. Bakugo was also showing some unexpected sides of himself this festival too!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""And after we get out points back, we go straight through the ice, to get the em style="max-width: 100%;"ten million/em!" At Bakugo's command the team ran over to the giant ice wall and with some combination of his own explosions, Kirishima's punches, and Taiyo's shockwaves the four broke through in less than a minute. Which was crucial as there wasn't much time left./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"With a momentary glance at Midoriya and Todoroki, the ash blond realized the headband wasn't in the green-haired boy's possession anymore, and as Taiyo and his two other teammates stood back and watched, crossing their fingers, Bakugo made for the dual-haired boy. Just when Present Mic suddenly started counting down./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Six! Five!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Come on, Bakugo!/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Four! Three!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Almost there!/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Two!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Panic had ensued. Everyone was trying to get points with the last of their strength. And Bakugo-/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""One! strong style="max-width: 100%;"Time's up!/strong"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Well, he did em style="max-width: 100%;"not/em succeed. If him slamming face-first into the ground was anything to go by, that is. Taiyo turned to the scoreboard hastily./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Now let's see our first four teams! First place, team Todoroki! Second place, team Bakugo! Third-"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Taiyo stopped and sighed in relief that he was advancing to the next round. He removed the band that was holding his hair up and let it fall over his face./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"***/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Taiyo sat outside the food center building- he needed to get away from all the screaming. He was thankful that they were given a one hour break from the sports festival./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""I thought I'd fine you here, ribbit."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Taiyo turned to see Tsu standing in her signature crouch near him, the light shined on her hair making her light up./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"She looks... pretty-/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Taiyo's face reddened as the thought entered his mind. Tsu cocked her head and rested a finger on her lip as she continued to study his face making Taiyo redden even more./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""Your hair is down." /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"The lavender blinked not expecting to hear that. "Yeah, it is.."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;""You look better with it out of your face." She said bluntly. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"Now it was Taiyo's turn to cock his head, How em style="max-width: 100%;"could she possibly think that? I look terrible.. I mean- I look terrible with hair covering my face. But I'd rather have it covering my face./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her reaching her hand out to play with his hair. His first instinct was to pull away from the foreign touch but he quickly melted into it. It felt relaxing, he closed his eyes and let himself feel the small tugs and soft hands from Tsu. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"They stayed like this in comfortable silence until they were interrupted by a small purple grape. Taiyo couldn't help but miss her presence once she left to follow Mineta. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px;"He didn't know why but he felt his stomach flutter at the continuing thoughts about her. Strange, he never felt like this before./p 


End file.
